Deep in the Creek
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: What will happen when Aang and his gang go to Deep Creek Lake? Good or bad? Read to find out! KatAang pairing. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Oh no

**A/n**- wow, it's been a long time since my last story, meh oh well. ROLL THE FILM!

_**Deep in the Creek**_

As Aang looked down, he had just woken up and was in briefs looking over his balcony. He had rented his own apartment and lived with Sokka and Katara. Katara passed by looking at him. She let out a small blush.

"You better get ready, were leaving soon." She said and turned around. She smiled and went back inside. She was wearing casual things, a blue shirt and a lightly tainted pair of blue jeans. "Ugh! Why's he have to be in his boxers when I got there!" Katara asked herself while packing up her things. Yes, they were leaving for Deep Creek Lake soon, and who would have guessed…Sokka was driving. She packed her things along with 4 pairs of clothes and her toothbrush and make-up and girl things.

"COME ON KATARA!" Sokka yelled up the stairs, he was getting impatient. He tapped his foot and waited. "Why do girls take so long? WHY!" He asked Aang and turned around. He was in his snow suit….dumb idea.

Aang shrugged. "You can't rush a girl ya know. It's very impolite…..by the way, where's Toph?" Aang looks around. Nothing

**With Toph:**

"NO! Not the broccoli!" Toph shouted as her mom got closer with the spoon. "I have a free will ya know!" She slammed her lips shut and made little mumbles.

**Back with the Avatarness: **

"NOW KATARA!" Sokka screamed, he ran out the door and sat in the driver's seat. Loud Linkin Park music was heard.

Aang started to bang his head and mouth the words. "I've become so numb." He said then Katara came down.

She giggled. "What are you doing?" She listened to the music Sokka was playing. "So like him…" She said and rolled her eyes. "We'll be hearing that the whole way over to Deep creek." She said so cutely Aang couldn't help but stare. "Aang?" She motioned to the door.

"Oh right." He grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door. Fortunately he got to sit in back with Katara all 3 hours. He accidentally hit her side by mistake with his suitcase. She hissed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Katara!" He gushed at her.

"That's ok Aang….it's ok." She threw their suitcases into the trunk and waited for Sokka to go. "Whenever you're ready, I'm getting impatient." Katara settled back in her seat, she looked out the window at the animals. "Aang….pssst, Aang." She whispered over the loud music.

"Hmm?" Aang turned around to find her not looking at him but still looking out the window. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked quietly. He took a quick glance at Sokka to see if he had heard, he didn't.

Katara pecked him on the cheek for some reason. She winked at him and she smiled at him. Life was good from then on. They sat in the back holding hands…but when they got there, it turned upside-down.

"Aang you get the single bed in the corner." Sokka said, Aang and Katara looked disappointed. "You're the smallest so you get the smaller bed." Sokka went on gossiping.

"No, Aang will get the big bed with one of us. He's the avatar and he needs a good night sleep." Katara threw in and crossed her fingers' behind her back.

"No it's ok Katara. I can handle this little thing…." Aang said pointed to the bed covered in dust while the other one was red and had plenty of room, like they were king and queen and he was the royal fool. Before they did anything they went to the dock with some bread and crackers. Katara was wearing her swimming suit and Aang and Sokka were in swimming trunks. Aang threw in a piece of bread to a little duck. "Here little guy." He said and threw in a whole piece of bread and watched them squawk and fight. He laughed and threw more in.

Sokka was holding 3 crackers so some ducks jumped for it. He was pecked at, and one duck latched onto his finger and wouldn't let go. Sokka jumped into the water and held the duck under. "GET IT OFF!" He yelped in pain, bubbles came up and Katara grabbed the duck out of the water. Sokka sighed and looked at his red finger. "Why me? Why me!" He shouted to the sky in dismay.

"Sokka, do not fiddle with the ducks! They are living too you know." Katara gently set the duck down and gave it a whole piece of bread; it quacked and hopped back into the water to enjoy its breakfast.

"Wow Katara, who knew you were so good with the animals." Aang said and watched the duck swim away with glee. Aang saw a little boy crying, he looked confused and sad.

"Mommy…..I have no more bread!" He squealed and started crying. He sat down and looked into the water at the disappointed ducks. Aang rushed over.

"Mam'm, your little boy will like this." He said and gave the woman the crackers and bread. "It's no problem." He waved goodbye to her and they all headed home.

"Wow Aang, who knew you were so good with kids'." Katara said but she looked to her right to find Azula to be making out with…..she gasped. "Jet!" She yelled.

Sokka and Aang looked at each other. "Uh oh…" They said at the same time.

**A/n:** Whoa, I surprised myself. Well find out what happens in the next chapter of this epic story……; sorry just adding to the tension. Click the pretty review button now!


	2. What The?

_**What The?**_

DUUUUUUUUDES! Its like been forever since I last updated. Anywho I know my story had a few things that didn't belong, but hey? Cut me some slack, my first chapter of a new story, ya know what I mean? Hmmmm….anyways role it!

"I can't believe him! That traitor, that jerk! Liar. Traitor. JERK!" Katara paced around the room in rage, in flames, fumigated! She looked up for five seconds then went on gossiping about how she hated her life, blah blah blah. Katara was no ordinary girl, she got mad easily, and when she did, there was no stopping her. Aang tried to step in but Sokka just pushed him back and shook his head. "Never interrupt a girl when she's PMSing Aang..." The words still rang in his head as his eyes followed Katara around the room.

The next day Aang was already outside overlooking the lake, dressed in his avatar clothes and wearing a cap. Katara giggled. "You always gonna dress like this?" She asked looking at Aang. She was interrupted by the sound of Sokka's annoyance; snoring. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on Aang who was still looking over the balcony. "Hopefully not." He mumbled, but loud enough that she could hear. "I find it cute." She stammered on her words a few times but choked them out eventually.

"Thanks…. I guess…." He stammered as well and then looked back over at the lake. "It's beautiful." He added and then looked over to find Katara still behind him, she was cute, no doubt about it. He smiled but she showed no sign of happiness. He went from a muffled sigh to now a concerned look. Neither of them spoke, grinned, or moved. All was quiet, except for Sokka's snoring or course. "About…yesterday." He stuttered, not meaning to bring the memory back up. Her faint smile now turned into a long frown, she sighed and looked over the balcony with him.

"Look Aang, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything. It was a mistake for us to see them, but I wouldn't say we were snooping but we were in their way. Azula was wearing casual things and Jet had this evil look on his face like a "pay-back" look." She sighed and looked over, away from his gaze.

"I know what you mean. It must be very hard for you. But you're strong and smart. You can find a way around this….. Can't you?" He asked and looked past her; it was like he forced her gaze back onto his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what to do, or where to go anymore…I'm so confused!" She yelled and kicked the pole, teary-eyed. She looked past him again and turned her attention to the cars roaring below them. "I feel like I can't defend myself and that I'm leaving my life into your hands. The Avatar shouldn't have to handle all of my problems. I can handle this on my own!" She stormed off, it was obvious she had angered herself and had put the blame onto Aang, but he felt like he was to blame, he brought it up, and he took her life into his hands.

Aang hung his head very low to the ground. He stood on the pole, his head lying in his arms. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself and looked back at the lake and sighed.

Later that day it was time to go out for lunch at the Uno; where a welcoming party was being held. As Sokka drove nobody said anything, they sat still like statues. Aang felt bad. Had he angered Katara? Or did she just need some time alone? He didn't know, and he didn't want to stick around to find out. As they entered the doors Katara ran right over to a baby monkey that a woman was holding. She was a sucker for animals. "This is Penelope, she is 5 months old." The lady explained. But Aang and Sokka just went to the kayak place to get more info. Katara didn't want to go but Sokka forced her to, and just to get a good laugh, he put Katara and Aang in a double. He DID get a good laugh, but Katara just got angrier. "Sokka!!" she yelled at him and hit him.

"Sorry, got to go bye!" He shouted to Aang as he raced across the land and into the restaurant, leaving Katara fumigated and Aang backing away hoping not to get smacked. Katara sighed and walked away; she went to the top floor, with Aang at her ankles and got an outside table for two. When they sat down Katara began to fidget with her braid. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, not meaning for Aang to hear, but he did.

"So am I. I should have never brought it up. It was my fault; I caused you to get mad, I'm very sorry." Aang stated hoping she would accept. She just smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have never blamed you for doing something that I did. It shouldn't have ended up that way. I didn't mean to make you think you were a bad person Aang. You're the Avatar, you're not evil." She said with a smile, more like a grin from ear to ear. "I accept your." She was cut off by Aang who finished the sentence for her.

"Apology." He said and smiled a grin like Katara's. Once they ate they went to find Sokka who was again by the kayak place. He shrugged. "Over your mood swing princess?" He asked and then held his hands up for protection. Katara just walked past him and Aang shook his head towards Sokka. Sokka sighed a sigh of relief and got in the car. Aang and Katara in the back seat talking the whole way there. When they got their all Sokka could do was drop his things and throw his shoes down and got upstairs to his bedroom. "Close the doors!" Aang yelled. Sokka sneered but did what he was told. "Well what can we do?" Aang asked and sat down on the sofa.

"We can go fishing, or feed the ducks again." Katara suggested. Aang thou about it. Katara had nothing against fishing; she even offered to cook the fish if Aang caught one. Fishing it was then. They both got ready, Aang carrying the worms and everything. Once they were down at the docks Aang attached a worm to his hook and casted. He stood up and began tugging on his line. A few moments later he got a bite, or he thought he did. When he reeled it in all it was; some seaweed and tangled shells. Aang sighed and recasted. He caught a fish this time, a 3 inch Carp. Not big enough, a little struggle to get the hook out, but he did it. He released it back into the water and watched it swim away. Next he caught a 2 foot bass! Katara froze some water with her bending and took the plastic bag Aang took and placed the fish inside overtop of the ice. They both smiled and walked back up to the room. They put it in the freezer and waited a few minutes for Katara to freeze it. Once it was dead they put it on the grill and Aang began to skin it with airbending. Once the scales, insides, tail, and eyes were gone they cooked it and served it for dinner. Sokka managed to wake up to eat. He said it tasted like fish, Katara and Aang looked at him and rolled their eyes at his foolish remark. That night Aang and Katara uncovered the hot tub and got in, Katara was reading a book called, "The Old Willis Place" It was a ghost story about Diana and Georgie Elderidge and Miss. Lillian Willis, Miss. Willis had done something horrible, she had locked Diana and Georgie in a cellar and never came back for them. They died and were ghosts who befriend a girl named Lissa, who doesn't suspect a thing. Katara closed her book and relaxed into the tub. Aang, whenever he got to hot, he would part the water with airbending until he cooled down. Once or twice he begged Katara to cool it with waterbending but she refused. They both just sat there, gazing at each other now and then. Aang loved the hot tub because it gave him the opportunity to talk with Katara, so why didn't he say anything?

"Katara, well, um how's your book?" Aang asked trying to be polite. Katara noticed this and gave a sheepish smile.

"It's wonderful, thanks forsaking."nd moved to a place right next to Aang. Aang could feel his body temperature rising she was close for comfort. (XD) Aang turned to face her they looked deep into each others eyes not knowing where to start. Gently they leaned slowly forward until….BAM! Aang lost his balance ruining the moment and slipped, he covered his eyes in shame. "I'm so sorry Katara!" He exclaimed. She helped him up and took his hands off of his eyes, she smiled. Again they leaned forward, and this time, they kissed. It was quick but it was worth it the pulled apart and looked into each others eyes wanting more. But they just hugged and got out of the hot tub. "Good night Aang." She whispered. "Good night Katara." He answered back and they both fell asleep.

**A/n:**

AWWWWWW! That was cute! I liked it; you tell me what you think about it in your reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
